


Caelum non animum mutant qui trans mare currunt

by motetus



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Art, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Esca, Marcus, and their daemons, on their farm in Hispania.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear myownremedy,
> 
> Your canon-era Daemon AU prompt awoke a vague idea I first had many years ago of an Eagle Daemon AU where Marcus had a cow, and I couldn't resist dashing off a very last-minute (as in started and finished in the day before reveals, so please excuse some of the dodgy proportions) treat for you. There was no way I could go with anything but my original idea, because cows are huge, strong and dangerous if provoked, but very sweet and likeable (they make best friends with other cows!), and that's rather how I see Marcus.
> 
> Esca's daemon I was a bit more clueless about and would have probably ended up with something small and bitey like a polecat or lynx, but then [chantefable](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/pseuds/chantefable) mentioned that clever, cunning ravens are associated with Lugh, Esca's god in the book version, and it seemed like a perfect choice to go with Marcus' Mithras-associated bovine. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Title is nicked from Horace ( _they change the sky, not their soul, who run across the sea_ ), and was also the idea of the brilliant [chantefable](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/pseuds/chantefable) \- Esca and Marcus changed their skies by moving to Hispania but their souls/daemons belong to each other.


End file.
